The Witch And Her Witchling
by MidnightYuri
Summary: It's just another days for Inuyasha and the gang,but when something goes wrong and a mysterious hag and child show up they may have some trouble.Ok....this summary sucks,but the story is good!Just R&R....PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

The Witch And The Witchling 

Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

"Inuyasha!"Kagome yelled as she was pulling apart the pissed off Inuyasha off of an angry Shippo."Why do you have to be so mean,Inuyasha!""Shippo,not now."yelled Kagome."What did you say!"Inuyasha was cracking his fingers at this point."You heard me!""I heard you alright!I'm just not sure if I should strangle you or if I should rip you apart limb by limb!"

Suddenly the background goes black.Inuyasha and Shippo's eyes lock.Electricity goes back and forth between them both.Then everything goes back to normal.

"Sit boy!""AAAAggghhh!"."Shoulda seen that coming."Sango,Kirara,and Miroku appeared out of the forest like ghosts."SighInuyasha,When will you ever learn?""Shutup you stupid monk!"."Inuyasha!""What!"."Sit boy!""AAAAGGGGHHHH!"."He'll never learn….".

Somewhere else….

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!".Birds fly away from the loud rumble and the supersonicly,loud yells.The ground rumbles.Random people scream "What was that!".

Back to Inuyasha and the gang….

Inuyasha was sitting on a rock next to a river.Moans where coming from his mouth and he was covered in bruises.The most noticable was a bump on his head that had tape in the shape of an x on it."Inuyasha ,I don't see why you and Kagome are in love.Infact I'm not sure if its even possible."."What did you say….!".Sango walked out of nowhere,"How did that fight start anyways?""Why should I tell y-".Kagome walkedout of the forest looking distressed."Kagome,whats wrong?""Inuyasha,I-"

HAHAHAHA!Don't you just hate cliffhangers?I know this chapter was short,I know….give me a brake.If you wanna find out what happens next than give reviews and wait.I might add another chapter.

BUBYE!

MidnightYuri


	2. Chapter 2

The Witch And Her Witchling

Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's charaters.

Kagome:Inuyasha,I….I-" Kagome went silent.

Sango and Shippo quietly look at each other and stared.

Inuyasha: Kagome….what are you trying to tell me?

Kagome: Inuyasha,I….I….I accedently burn your kimono when I was putting out the fire!.

Inuyasha: WHAT?

Miroku walks out of the forest with Inuyasha's kimono in his hands.

Miroku:Inuyasha,why was this on the fire pit?

Sango,Shippo,and Inuyasha do an anime fall while Kagome's eyes go wide and white.

Kagome:Eh hehe he…...

Inuyasha and the gang are walking down a winding path that leads up to a mountian.Inuyasha is yelling at Kagome and Kagome is yelling at Inuyasha.Shippo is sitting on Kagome's bike and staring angrily at Inuyasha and Miroku is staring at Sango.Sango is staring up at the sky and Kirara is ignoring everyone and everything completely.

Kagome:INUYASHA! SHUTUP!

Inuyasha:SHUTUP?YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ACTED ALL WORRIED BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT YOU BURN MY KIMONO!

Kagome:clenches teethSIT BOY!

Inuyasha:AAGGHH!

Somewhere else….again….

"AAGGHH!"

Random person:What was that!

Back to the gang….

Kagome and Inuyasha have finally stopped fighting and are walking about a yard away from each other on the same path as before.

Shippo:Inuyasha and Kagome are finally done screaming and yelling!sigh

Sango:Mm hmm.sighs

Miroku:Hmmm….whats that up ahead?

Fade out….

YEPP!Another cliffhanger.Oh and if you haven't noticed yet, I changed the format of the way I wrote the story.I only got about 2 reviews…. But o well….better 1 than nothing.I'll add chapters even if there are no reviews….I have no other place to put these stupid thoughts in my head.Actually I can think of a few things but I think typing is kinda fun,especially when your friends are over and you type faster than them and they get all amazed and ask "how do you type like that,and you say "type like what?",then they say "type really fast!",and then you say "OH!That?Why didn't you just say so?….It's really easy all I do is place my fingers on the keyboard and let the magic do it's trick." And then the stare at you with this look and you either laugh regularly,demonicly,or you just smile and continue typing.LOL….I type to much….O well.

BUBYE

MidnightYuri


	3. Chapter 3

The Witch And Her Witchling

Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

Mirkou:Hm….what's that up ahead?

Inuyasha:I don't know,but it smells.

They were about a few feet away from the base of the mountain.At the doorway to a cave was a giant "dog" looking demon creature with elf ears,red and yellow fur, and antelope antlers.

Demon "Dog":Turn away and leave now.

Inuyasha:Why should we?

Shippou:Inuyasha,maybe we should listen to him.

Inuyasha:What if we don't leave?

Demon "Dog":You have been warned.

Suddenly a roar burst from the "dog" demons throat and the earth shakes as if it were being ripped in two.

Demon "Dog":DEMONS OF THE SUMMIT CAVE COME TO MY AID!

Inuyasha:What the-!

The ground rumbles harder and harder pushing the dirt up,growls and screams could be heard loudly and clearly.Flinging the gang into the air,and seperating Kagome and Sango from the rest of the gang.

Kagome:Inuyasha!

Inuyasha:Kagome!

Sango:GAAAHHHH!

Demon "Dog":AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Then the dirt falls back to the ground and the gang,whats left of it,falls to the ground.Inuyasha scurries to his feet and looks around hoping to find Kagome and Sango.But they were nowhere in site,the "dog" demon had dissapeared also.

Inuyasha:KAGOME!

Inside the cave the demon "dog" was standing infront of earlier….

An old hag was standing infront of the now tied up girls and inspecting them while an innocent,but scared to death,looking girl stood not 2 feet behind her.

Old Hag:Hm….yes….she had grabbed both Kagome and Sango by the cheeks and was turning their faces from side to side inspecting their looks….they look to be in perfect condition.

Azuma,go check if the cat is finished.

Azuma:Y-yess m-ma'mm.

Old Hag:What are you waiting for you pathetic little mongruel!

The Old Hag stood up strait and tall showing Kagome and Sango that she wasn't as tall as you'd think.As she was walking away Kagome searched the room.It wasn't a room at all,but it was a dark cave hallway,because of the light showering the cave wall Kagome suggested that the cave enterance was just around the corner infront of them.When Sango twitched at Kagome's left,she turned and saw an awfully ugly face.drooling mouth,and sharp teeth staring strait at them.

Azuma:He-here sh-she is.

Old Hag:Oh,good.Let's be on our way before that stupid mutt outside thinks of looking in here.

Back outside….

Inuyasha:AHH!WHERE ARE THEY!¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

Mirokou:Maybe we should check in that cave over there.

Inuyasha:Eh….

Shippou:Inuyasha,can't you ever stop yelling enough to notice your surroundings?

Inuyasha:What?

Awhile later back in the cave….

The Old Hag had made a giant cat demon to carry them deep within the cave,through forks in the road and turns noone would be able to remember.After awhile of turning,they came to a large house sized enclosure where the cat demon plopped them into a corner.

Old Hag:Well….It seems I havn't introduced my propperly.How foolish of me.I am Akuma,witch of the summit cave,And this little worthless mongruel over there is Azuma.Azuma is my one a only witchling,unfortunately.AZUMA!Don't just stand there,take the hankerchiefs that cover there mouths off.

Azuma:Ye-yes m-m-ma'mm.

As Azuma carefully took off Kagome and Sango's mouthpieces,Akuma the witch watched the giatn demon cat laying asleep in the corner.As soon as the nouth pieces were off she started to talk again.

Akuma:That over there is my loyal pet cat.Mikioku.She loves to eat humann fleshh.

Then suddenly the demon cat's eye flicker open and gradually staer at Sango and Kagome with fire burning in her eye and the look of a hungry cat that hasn't eaten in three weeks.

Fade out….

SO?Watcha think?I totally understand if you don't like it.But if you love it than please post reviews!PLEASE!THAT'S ALL I'M ASKING!ATLEAST ONE REVIEW!PLEASE!….Ok,that's enough of that.But seriously,PLEASE POST REVIEWS!

Bubye now

MidnightYuri


End file.
